


Happy Birthday, Natsu

by livia_wonderland



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_wonderland/pseuds/livia_wonderland
Summary: É aniversário de Natsume e sua mãe gostaria que o filho recebesse um presente especial.Presente esse que só seu melhor amigo poderia lhe dar.





	1. Happy Birthday, Natsu

— _Ta-Takano-san! Ya-yamete!_

 

Ouviu, ao abrir a porta de seu quarto. O som da televisão não estava tão alto, mas ainda assim era possível escutar do corredor. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, sua mãe estava assistindo aqueles _boys love_ antiquados outra vez.

 

—Ohayo. – Murmurou ao adentrar a sala, sentando-se ao lado da mãe no sofá. – Essa velharia de novo?

 

—Ohayo... Meus yaois não seu velharia! – Ela rebateu, desviando o olhar da tela para encarar o filho.

 

_—Masamune! O que está acontecendo aqui?!_ – A voz de Yokozawa reverberou pelo cômodo, vinda da tela, fazendo a mulher saltar no estofado.

 

—Aaaah, está vendo? Você me distraiu! Perdi a melhor parte!

 

Natsume bufou, levantando-se e indo em direção a cozinha.

 

—Existe tanta coisa melhor hoje em dia... – Natsume disse, enquanto se preparava para lavar a louça do café da manhã de sua mãe, antes de preparar o seu próprio.

 

—Se não fosse por essas “velharias”, os yaoi que você assiste hoje em dia não existiriam... Deixa que eu lavo isso aí, vá comer. – Falou, já empurrando o filho para o lado e enchendo a esponja de sabão. O mais novo não tinha o que discutir, limitou-se a colocar leite e achocolatado em uma caneca e ligar o micro-ondas, concentrando-se em passar geleia nas torradas frias que ainda se encontravam sobre a mesa.

 

Apesar de estar tomando café da manhã, já era tarde de domingo. Aquele era o único dia no qual poderia dormir até mais tarde, comer o que quisesse e relaxar. Sua mãe havia imposto aquela condição, já que o filho era estudioso de mais. Ela dizia que ele poderia entrar em colapso se não relaxasse um pouco.

 

—Annie ligou mais cedo, me pediu ajuda com os gêmeos.

 

—Não deveria já ter saído então, Senhora Satsuki? – Indagou, provocando a mulher e mordendo uma torrada.

 

—Eu ‘tava no meio do episódio! Qual é?! Temos prioridades aqui... E eu não estou com tanta pressa de ser a próxima vítima daqueles catarrentinhos endiabrados. – Satsuki deu de ombros. – Eu disse a ela que tinha algumas coisas para fazer e que iria mais tarde.

 

—Aaaah, certo certo.

 

—De qualquer forma daqui a pouco o Yuki-cham está aí e eu vou ter que deixar vocês dois sozinhos hoje. Não é para brigarem, está me ouvindo? – Parou de enxaguar a louça para virar para o filho, encarando-o. – Quero que se divirta.

 

_—Haaaai..._

 

—Estou falando sério, Natsume. Yuki é um bom garoto, só é um pouco relaxado de mais. Já você, leva as coisas muito a sério. Não seja ranzinza com ele e vai ver que tudo pode ser mais divertido.

 

—Tá mãe, já entendi.

 

Satsuki terminou com a louça e logo Natsume também já havia acabado, retornando para a sala e ligando a TV em um programa qualquer. Ela permaneceu concentrada na cozinha, iria preparar um bolo antes de sair, para que os meninos lanchassem mais tarde. Estava tão ocupada com o que fazia que não percebeu a chegada do outro rapaz, até ser abraçada.

 

— _Tadaima_ , _okaasan!_ – Disse o loiro, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Mesmo não sendo mãe e filho realmente, a presença do rapaz se tornara tão constante em sua casa que às vezes se esquecia deste detalhe.

 

— _Okaeri_ , Yuki-cham!

 

—Que cheirinho bom! Está fazendo bolo?

 

—Sim, é aniversário do Natsu, afinal. – Respondeu, terminando de preparar o glacê para que pudesse confeitar o bolo. - Apesar dele não gostar de comemorar, nunca deixei de fazer um bolo.

 

—Sei, ele é um rabugento antissocial, mas pelo menos o próprio aniversário ele poderia comemorar. – Falou e Satsuki apenas concordou.

 

—Né... Você sabe que eu ficaria muito feliz se vocês dois começassem a namorar. – Iniciou, sentindo o maior apoiar o queixo em seu ombro, desanimado.

 

—Eu sei, mas não quero estragar as coisas. – Hiroyuki suspirou.

 

—Aproveita que é aniversário dele... Seria um ótimo presente!

 

—Eu tenho medo, _okaasan!_ Não sei como ele reagiria. – O rapaz largou dela e sentou-se em uma cadeira, ainda mais cabisbaixo. Satsuki parou o que estava fazendo, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente para ele, estendendo sua mão sobre a mesa para que pudesse apertar a dele.

 

—Não precisa ter medo. Apenas... deixe as coisas acontecerem. – Sorriu. – Elas vão caminhar do jeito que devem ser.

 

Dizendo isso ela se levantou, abrindo o forno e retirando o pequeno bolo de chocolate de dentro. Não demorou muito para que este estivesse recheado e devidamente confeitado e então Satsuki saiu, deixando os dois rapazes sozinhos em casa.

 

—Eai, o que vamos assistir? – O loiro indagou, sentando-se ao lado do outro no sofá, já com um balde de pipocas nas mãos. Natsume avaliava uma pilha de DVD’s que estava em seu colo.

 

—Mamãe estava assistindo esses aqui mais cedo. É um clássico, eu acho que já assisti, mas não lembro de muita coisa...

 

—Sekai-Ichi hm..? – Hiroyuki espiou, pegando um dos DVDs. – Acho uma boa escolha.

 

—Então vai ser esse mesmo. – Natsu ligou o aparelho de DVD, enfiando um dos CDs e deixando o anime rolar.

 

Os dois se acomodaram no sofá, concentrando-se em aproveitar a série. Natsume gostava de ficar assim, em silêncio. Quando sua mãe estava em casa, ela costumava comentar, dar gritinhos e pequenos chiliques enquanto assistiam e ele se divertia com essas reações tão espontâneas da mulher, mas sinceramente, preferia ficar em silêncio, sentia que assim conseguia relaxar melhor e mergulhar no universo do anime.

 

Depois de alguns episódios o moreno enfiou a mão no balde de pipocas, encontrando-o vazio. Estranhou, já que Yuki nunca deixava esvaziar. Ao olhar para o lado deparou-se com o loiro dormindo.

 

—Que raro... — Murmurou, tomando o pote das mãos do outro, mas a movimentação acabou fazendo-o acordar.

 

—Hmm... Desculpa, acho que cochilei no meio. – Disse Hiroyuki, espreguiçando-se, fitando Natsu e o balde. – Deixa que eu encho isso.

 

—Pode deixar. – O moreno se levantou, indo para a cozinha. Hiroyuki o seguiu. – O que andou fazendo essa noite, que não dormiu?

 

Yuki sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Sabia que não havia qualquer tipo de malicia no comentário do menor, mas foi inevitável corar.

 

—E-eu só... – Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça, sentindo o pequeno embrulho. Havia passado a noite terminando o presente, por isso estava tão cansado, mas agora não sabia se devia o entregar. Suspirou. – Olha, esquece tá?

 

—Yuki, se você quer me dizer algo, anda logo e diz! – Natsume disse, virando-se para si e encarando seus olhos, com a expressão contrariada.

 

O loiro suspirou novamente, fechando os olhos e empurrando o presente contra o peito do moreno.

 

—É pra você. Sei que não gosta de comemorar, por isso não ia fazer nada nem comprar nada. Mas não consegui, tá legal? Virei a noite terminando isso.

 

Natsume pegou o presente e abriu o embrulho. Era um delicado par de brincos artesanais, que imitavam alargadores. Um desenho detalhado na forma de um gato prateado dava vida ao brinco. Os olhos do moreno brilhavam, não se lembrava de ter visto algo tão belo antes. Queria apertar o loiro a sua frente em um abraço, mas limitou-se a pegar um dos brincos para olhar mais de perto.

 

—São lindos... Obrigado. Você... pode colocar em mim? – Pediu, estendendo um dos brincos para o outro. Hiroyuki engoliu seco e, atendendo ao pedido pegou o brinco e afastou os fios negros de Natsume, retirando o brinco simples que havia ali para colocar o outro. Sabia que estava perto de mais, sentia seu coração bater como louco e todo o seu rosto se aquecer. Assim como sentia o calor do outro próximo a si e seu olhar intenso. Não pode evitar de aproximar seu rosto, encarando-o, fitando seus lábios rosados e úmidos.

 

_“Não!”_ Sua cabeça gritava em pensamentos _“Vai estragar tudo!”_

 

Sentiu seu sangue gelar e então respirou fundo, fazendo menção de se afastar, mas não teve tempo.

 

Quando se deu conta, já havia acontecido.

 

Seus olhos estavam arregalados e todo o seu corpo congelado. Sentia os braços do menor envolta de seu pescoço assim como os lábios dele contra os seus. Mesmo vendo com os próprios olhos, não conseguia acreditar.

 

Natsume o estava beijando! Estava sendo beijado por aquele que desejou por tanto tempo!

 

Deixou-se entregar, os olhos se fechando lentamente, o coração ainda batendo acelerado, as mãos movendo-se sorrateiras para as costas do outro. Sentiu o sabor dos lábios pequenos e macios, buscando aproveitar cada milésimo, sem acreditar muito se haveria uma segunda chance.

 

E então veio o primeiro estouro. Separaram-se, assustados. O som da pipoca estourando na panela havia os tirado do transe.

 

—Eu te avisei! Se tem algo para me dizer, diga logo! – Natsume começou, encarando-o com determinação – Isso de ficar se aproximando e se afastando está me deixando confuso há dias! Meses! Sei lá!

 

Hiroyuki sentiu seu peito doer. Não fazia ideia de que estava mexendo com o outro como ele fazia consigo. Se soubesse, se tivesse percebido antes, tudo seria tão mais fácil.

 

—Não é tão simples Natsu... Não sabia como você ia reagir! Não quero estragar o que temos.

 

—E você achou o que? E que ia gritar com você? Te expulsar da minha casa? Me poupe, Yuki! Você me conhece melhor que isso! Diz logo que gosta de mim e me beija.

 

Novamente o loiro foi surpreendido, sendo puxado para outro beijo sem aviso. Estava chocado, confuso, e feliz. Riu contra os lábios do moreno, correspondendo ao beijo.

 

— _Suki-desu. –_ Sussurrou entre o beijo. _— Happy Bithday, Natsu._

 A pipoca continuou estourando no micro-ondas. E o bolo, tão carinhosamente confeitado, permaneceu esquecido na geladeira.

 

Os rapazes tinham coisas mais importantes a povoar suas mentes, como o sentimento bom que os preenchia e fazia com que nunca mais quisessem se soltar.

 

O bolo, a pipoca, o anime. Todo o resto poderia esperar.


	2. Extra I

—Sabe filho... – Satsuki iniciou, chamando a atenção do mais novo. – Eu ficaria tão feliz se você trouxesse um namoradinho para casa... seria tão mágico vivenciar um boys love de pertinho! Real Life! Imagina quantas fanfics eu não poderia escrever?!

—Mãe... A senhora já parou para pensar que eu possa, talvez, assim, não ser... hm.. gay? – Natsume viu sua mãe arregalar os olhos, assustada.

—Nem brinca com isso! Sai hétero! Não criei meu filho para ser hétero! Claro, não tenho NADA contra héteros, até acho bonitinho... tenho até amigos que são! Mas meu filhote não! Você nasceu para ser a coisinha gay mais fofa da mamãe.

O moreno assustou-se com a convicção de sua mãe, sentindo o sangue gelar nas veias. Alguns segundos de silencio se seguiram e então ele viu-a começar a gargalhar sem parar, até lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos e a falta de ar obriga-la a parar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu esqueci de incluir notas finais na história hahaha  
> eu costumo sempre deixar um recadinho para os leitores, mas hoje deixarei apenas meu muito obrigada por lerem!  
> Comente se quiser, mas pode ter certeza de que ficarei feliz em ler suas palavras sobre a minha história!  
> No mais, até amanhã com o extra final!  
> (e sim, os extras são apenas piadinhas curtas sobre a vida de uma fujoshi hahahahaha)


End file.
